Fox and the Foxy Lady
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruto and gang survived the second exam. Naruto goes to the hot spring to relax a little when he is joined by a certain Snake using Kunoichi. NarutoXAnko Rated M for adult themes.


**Fox and the Foxy Lady**

**~A/N~ Request for Challenger Naruto and Anko have a little romp in the Hot Springs. All rights reserved containing Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is an Adult Story with Adult Themes. Non-Canon.**

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had barely survived the forest of death and passed the second exam. He and Sasuke had won their matches thus leaving Sakura behind as she had lost her match via double K.O.<p>

Naruto stood at the seventh training grounds trying to decide how he wanted to continue his training. He needed to find a few things to bring to the party. He smiled suddenly; he needed to find Kakashi. He wanted to see if he could learn the Chidori.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto called out seeing his sensei a few feet from him.<p>

"Oh hello Naruto," Kakashi replied with a smile though it couldn't be seen.

"Can you teach me the Chidori?" Naruto asked right away.

"No… you haven't gotten the Lightning release yet… and elemental releases aren't something I can teach," Kakashi said from behind his book.

"Lame Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said looking at the man.

"I'll find something for you… go rest for a day and find me tomorrow," Kakashi said patting Naruto on the head.

"Ok fine," Naruto shrugged and walked away.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood wondering what he would do to relax. His mind snapped to an idea; he'll go to the hot spring and take a nice long dip in the hot relaxing water. "God it feels good to get some rest," Naruto said sinking into the hot spring waters. He felt his muscles relax and he let his eyes close slowly and drift off to a peaceful sleep.<p>

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki," the proctor spoke as Naruto stood over Neji a happy smile on his face.

"How could I lose," Neji said able to move.

"I'm just better," Naruto grinned leaving Neji.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki," the proctor said again as Naruto now stood over Sasuke.

"When did you get so strong?" Sasuke asked looking up at the orange clad ninja.

"I trained my ass off… I guess you just lazed about," Naruto grinned as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"You don't mind some company do you?" a voice woke Naruto up with a light start.<p>

"Who?" Naruto asked turning to see the proctor of the second exam standing a few feet away in just a towel.

Naruto dunked down as his face flushed heavily. He shook his head letting her know it was ok for her to join him in the water. The woman walked up and slowly moved into the water; she sat with a soft smile on her face as she looked over to Naruto.

"You're that crazy lady from the second exam," Naruto said looking at her.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi," Anko said putting her arms on the rocks that her back rested against.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said still mostly submerged.

"Little shy around the opposite sex?" Anko asked.

"No… it's just that you're in just a towel," Naruto said still blushing.

"If you want we can go all natural… I won't mind," Anko said as she shifted just enough so her towel came undone and drifted off her person.

Naruto couldn't look away; his mouth watered seeing Anko's naked form. After a few moments Anko cleared her throat getting Naruto to snap to attention.

"I'm not sure…" Naruto said holding his towel.

"I won't judge," Anko smiled. Naruto paused for another few moments then let go of his towel letting it open.

"Oh my," Anko said seeing Naruto's fully erect member. Naruto flushed and covered himself.

"You said you wouldn't judge," Naruto said.

"I wasn't judging… I was surprised," Anko replied getting Naruto to stare confused at her.

"Surprised by what?" Naruto asked.

"How hard you are," Anko said moving next to Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I was just going to help you with this," Anko smiled as she reached him and took his manhood into her hand. Naruto didn't say a word and just watch her slowly start to stroke him. Anko moved closer in her body now starting to push against his.

"You don't like it?" Anko asked.

"I like it… please don't stop," Naruto gave a light groan. Anko leaned in running her tongue up his neck and chin. Naruto moved cautiously; his hand lightly ran over Anko's breast.

"Grope away," Anko whispered into his ear. Naruto's hands replied in kind groping her breasts as she still stroked him.

"So soft," Naruto said as his thumbs rubbed over her nipples.

"You're quite the opposite," Anko said with a soft moan as she enjoyed his toying of her nipples. Anko moved her hands to his wrists stopping him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No… I just want to go down," Anko smiled as she moved down his body. She trailed kisses down his neck and chest. she licked his nipples a few times before moving to his abdomen.

"Mitarashi-chan," Naruto groaned as her kissing reached his belly and the water line. She took one breathe then lowered her head into the water and wrapped her lips around his cock. Naruto gave a sudden and surprised gasp as he felt her mouth on his manhood. Naruto moaned as her head bobbed on his cock and her tongue ran along his shaft.

"I feel weird," Naruto moaned trying to hold back. He wasn't able to hold back very long thanks to how good her mouth felt. Anko felt his cock pulsing in her mouth; she knew what was about to happen and kept sucking away taking his entire shaft into his mouth.

Naruto let out a loud moan as he blew his load into Anko's mouth. _'So much,'_ Anko thought as she gulped down his seed. After she fully cleaned his cock she pulled off but continued to stroke him.

"Stop it to sensitive," Naruto trembled as her hand moved along his shaft.

"But I want every drop from you," Anko grinned sliding over him. Naruto looked to see her womanhood over his still hard cock.

"We're in public," Naruto tried to protest. Anko smiled and leaned in kissing his cheek lightly.

"Are you afraid of getting caught? Or is it I'm too old for you?" Anko asked.

"I don't want to get in trouble," Naruto replied felling his cock now pushing against her entrance.

"Don't worry… I'll take care of that if we get caught," Anko said rubbing herself against him. She moaned lightly as she grinded against Naruto. The mixture of his hard throbbing cock and the hot spring waters just felt right.

"Mitarashi-chanm" Naruto groaned getting the weird feeling again.

"Anko… and if you're going to cum just cum," Anko leaned in kissing his cheek again.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned as he shot his load again. Anko shook her head at how fast of a shot he was.

"Ready for the real fun?" Anko asked pushing his head against her entrance. Naruto nodded lightly he could hardly think of anything but getting inside her. Anko lowered herself letting Naruto's cock penetrate her. Anko started to bounce slowly riding Naruto's cock.

"Ah it feels so hot," Naruto groaned grabbing onto her hips as she rode him. Anko smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a long deep kiss. Their lips meshed together as Anko slid her tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto wasn't sure how to react to the sudden invasion of his mouth; he went with the only rational idea and tried to wrap his tongue around hers. It ended up being the right choice; the moment his tongue started to play with hers he was rewarded with her tightening her arms around his neck and a rather deep moan.

Anko picked up her pace starting to get into the mood. A wicked idea came to her mind; she would drain the boy of every drop of cum he had in his system.

"Anko the feelings happening again," Naruto groaned.

"Just let it go," Anko smiled as Naruto burst into her welcoming pussy. Anko moaned lightly and let her own climax wash over her. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her breasts. Anko was about to ask when she felt his hips buck upwards.

"I can't stop," Naruto mumbled into her breasts.

"Then don't let your instincts fuck me raw," Anko said as she started to bounce again. Naruto gave into his instincts and started to thrust up as fast as he could. He was hyper sensitive but still couldn't stop his hips; it seemed his body was intent on going until he couldn't cum anymore.

Anko ran her hands into his hair as they continued to fuck. Her heart beat faster than it should have been; it was something to do with the young man under her. His arms around her, his face buried in her breasts and his cock in her wanting pussy. He seemed to make her feel safe… the pain of the curse seal was gone.

"Ah Naruto," Anko moaned as she started to reach her second climax while Naruto again burst into her. Naruto wrapped his lips around one of her nipples as she let him have his way with her body. Anko moaned lightly as she leaned back pulling; Naruto looked up as if waiting to be told he did something wrong.

"Time to switch it up," Anko said sliding off of Naruto's lap. Naruto watched her move next to him and bend over the side of the hot spring.

"You want me to take you from behind?" Naruto asked.

"Yes pick which ever hole you want and go crazy," Anko smiled spreading her legs for him. Naruto moved behind her and lined himself up with her pussy. He took a slow breath before he plunged himself back into her pussy.

Anko moaned as Naruto started to fuck her as fast as he could. She wasn't expecting him to be as good as he was. _'I did tell him to go crazy,'_ Anko thought as she started to near a climax. Anko's back arched lightly as Naruto moved his hands over her body.

"Anko… I don't know how much longer I can do this," Naruto groaned he wanted to keep going but he just had nothing left.

"Go until you can't," Anko smiled. Naruto leaned over her as his hip continued to pump. He ran his hands up her body aiming for her breasts. Anko moaned again as his hands ran over the soft flesh of her breasts.

"Anko… I can't… I'm going to," Naruto groaned his thrusting slowed as he tried to hold out his last climax.

"Just a little more I'm so close," Anko moaned starting to rub her clit. Naruto nodded and started to thrust with everything he had. Anko bit her lip as she got closer and closer to her limit; a slow tremble ran up her back as she finally hit her climax.

"Anko!" Naruto cried out her name as he blew his load into her body yet again. Anko slumped forward as their bodies pulled apart.

"Good job," Anko smiled rolling over so she was sitting again. Naruto moved next to her; Anko quickly pulled Naruto into her arms.

"That was exhausting," Naruto said resting his head against her breast.

"You are so moving in with me," Anko smiled running her hand down his chest.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking up at her.

"Because I want this whenever I want," Anko grinned as her hand wrapping around Naruto's flaccid cock.

"Don't touch it… it kind hurts," Naruto said as Anko ran her hand over his cock.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle as long as you agree to live with me," Anko said her free hand rubbed her breast trying to talk Naruto into it.

"O… ok… I'll move in if I get to have more sex," Naruto said moving his hand to her breast.

"Good boy," Anko grinned removing her hand from Naruto's sensitive member.

"So I should back my stuff then?" Naruto asked.

"Later let's relax for now," Anko smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Notes~ I hope you liked this fic… it came out a little shorter than my others but I still like how it reads… let me know what you think.<strong>

**P.S. Two fics left. I'll be starting on a Bleach fic with Ichigo, Rukia and Senna for W-Fangmetal.**


End file.
